Secret Hopes
by TeOl-EvacuaTion
Summary: - Naruto, badly injured and on the brink of losing consciousness runs into a clearing and blacks out. Little did he know that in 'Team Hawk/ Hebi' were coming in towards the same clearing? They'll meet? What will happen if they do? cont...


**A/N- Hey guys! I'm new to this site so please don't be TOO harsh on me. I appreciate critics as they help me in improving my writing. This is my first story. Oh and before I forget, this is **_**YAOI**_**! I may be fine with critics about my **_**WRITING**_**but I will **_**NOT**_** (.\_/.)tolerate any kind of critics or any bad mouthing on the pairing I chose to write about. You can keep those hands that I know will itch just to write something bad in my review about the pairing I chose. Too bad for you though, because I will not reply to any of that!**

**P.S-Thanks a lot in advance! Please enjoy the story and don't forget to click the box just at the end of the story that says "review!" and tell me how you feel about the story! ^_^**

**P.P.S- If you still haven't got it, this is YAOI! So don't read it if you don't like it! No need to trash my review page with your narrow minded comments!  
_****_****_**

**Pairing- **_NAruSasu- Naruto and Sasuke  
_**Summary- **_Naruto, badly injured and on the brink of losing consciousness runs into a clearing and blacks out. Little did he know that in 'Team Hawk/ Hebi' were coming in towards the same clearing? They'll meet? What will happen if they do? There are some surprises for our Itachi's "foolish little brother" for sure!  
__**PROLOGUE:-**__  
_()()()()()()()__

The noise of feet hitting the ground was heard. The sound of someone running and by the sound of it, it seemed the person was stumbling a lot but he didn't seem to want to stop. Slowly, heavy panting could be heard as well. Suddenly, a blond head burst into the clearing through the bush. The blond male had bright sunshine like hair although almost half of it was covered in blood and what looked like dried blood. Some twigs and leaves were there as well. His hair was unruly and the bangs on his side reached his chin. He had sapphire blue eyes unlike no other. They were half lidded with tiredness at the moment and were trying very hard to not close themselves. His lips were pale and taking in large gulps of air. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek which were glinting with sweat from running so much in his injured state. He was clad in a black turtle neck, half sleeved, top which was torn in some places. He had a black knee length, sleeveless cloak with many pockets. It was battered and muddy. He had on black cargo pants with ninja sandals with bandage running to the top of his calves to keep them in place. ( looked like a harem in the thigh area then got tight from the calf down).  
His legs were shaking with the effort it took to just stand. Black was seeping from the co0rner of his eyes. With great reluctance he gave in and fell into unconsciousness and hit the ground with a dull thud.

**Naruto's POV:-**

'_No, No, No , NO!_ _I have to keep going. I can't stop'. __**'huff, huff' **__' Damn legs! Keep moving! I can't give up right now!' _I pumped more chakra into my legs and willed them to move faster. Ugh…it was hurting too much. '_Maybe I should just rest for a while.' _When I started slowing down a bit, I realized with a jolt that I can't! '_What if __**they**__ catch up with me? Everything I've worked so hard for will be over then'._ I frowned in determination and kept running. He saw a clearing up ahead. I sped up and stumbled a bit but regained my balance quickly. I was overly exhausted by the time I reached the clearing. I didn't want to give in but I was just too exhausted and succumbed to the darkness with only one thought in my mind. '_ I hope __**they**__ don't catch up to me, I don't have the energy to fight them anymore.'  
_**_**

Just ahead in the opposite direction of Naruto's unconscious body, four people were moving in. The person leading them was wearing a haori tied with a thick purple rope and his chest could be seen. He was wearing black pants (**A/N- don't know in Japanese. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to describe the dresses at all ^^")** and he was also wearing black ninja sandals. He had a katana strapped at his side with the hilt toward the back so that when he needed to pull it out he could pull it from behind. He had cold onyx eyes. They were cold and, aloof and arrogant at the same time. His face was totally void of any emotion except for the twitch which was barely able to be seen. The twitching was because he could feel the stare of his read head team-mate boring into the back of his duck butt hair. His name: Uchiha Sasuke.

Behind him were two people. One was a orange haired guy. He had a heavy built and looked very dangerous. However, his eyes were soft and it looked as if he was talking to the bird that was perched up on his shoulder. Juugo. Next to him was a girl with her wild red hairs sticking out in different places. She looked like he had just woken up and had forgot to fix her 'bed hair'. She was wearing spectacles that glinted when the sun's rays reflected through them. However when her eyes were visible they had a dazed and slightly crazed look in her eyes. She was boring holes into the one and only Sasuke. Her name? Karin.

Latle, at the back was silvery blue haired, pale guy. He had a wild look in his eyes. He also had scary shark like teeth and he was grinning widely. A sadistic grin. He had a large sword with him. Zabuza Momochi's sword. Suigetsu was his name. (**A/N- is that correct?)** Team Hawk as they were called had been together for almost two weeks. After Sasuke had killed Orochimaru in his lair he had gone to search for them and had become sort of, keyword here being _sort of _like team- mates. The only difference was that they all had their own means of traveling with Sasuke. They worked fine as a team except for the usual bickering between Suigetsu and Karin. But, hey, that is the start of new friendship!...right?

Juugo was following Sasuke because he could tame him and he felt indebted to him in a way.

Karin followed sasuke because, well…because she was a fangirl. She wanted to have Sasuke's babies. (che…fangirls _)

And, Suigetsu wanted to follow him because as Sasuke was following I tachi he was following Kisame who was Itachi's partner. He had his eyes on Samehada for quite a while now and he took this opportunity to reach Kisame and battle it out with Zabuza's sword so that he could finally take Sameheda and claim it as its own.

_()()()()_

They were almost to the clearing when suddenly Karin announced " I sense a chakra signature ahead of us. He doesn't seem to be moving. The chakra also seems uneven. Whoever they are, looks like they are unconscious."  
Sasuke just grunted and they kept moving forward. They entered the clearing and saw a body lying face first down on the ground. As they walked closer to the body, they could make out the blond hair which was covered in blood and mud. They saw that he had several bruises and cuts as well. Sasuke ordered Juugo to turn the boy around. When the face came into view, Sasuke was shocked. He was wondering what happened to the dope.  
"Karin, treat his wounds and put any kind of suppression seal on his chakra." Sasuke ordered. Karin looked shocked then said " what? Why? He doesn't even have a genin's worth of chakra, why a supr-" she was cut off from her rant by sasuke's cold look. He could see the sun seeting and called out " We'll camp out here tonight", he then walked towards a tree and sat on its base. He closed his eyes.  
He was thinking about how the dope had gotten himself in this position and with such low chakra. ' _what about the kyuubi? He should have healed the wounds by now' _ he thought. Also as to why he was here all by himself and where were his team- mates? His musings were cut short however suigetsu asked him " Hey, you seem to know this guy. Who is he?" Sasuke only stared at him and hn'ed.  
Suigetsu got irritated and started ranted about assholes and 'hn' not being a language but Sasuke zoned him out. " Stop shouting at Sasuke- kun's face! Don't disturb him, idiot." Karin shrieked and Sasuke barely kept himself from wincing at her banshee like voice. " Shut up! Bitch, you're voiuce is too loud!" Suigetsu retorted. Karin looked pissed and was about to give him a piece of her mind when, Sasuke silenced them and asked about Naruto.  
Karin still looked pissed but replied anyway, " His small gashes and bruises are healed, however, he has two broken ribs and his left hand is broken. He also has bruises in the shape of chains. It looked like he has been chained for quite a while. "

"They'll take some time to heal. His muscles are also exhausted from pushing past their limits. He'll be able to replenish his chakra by the morning though. And, I have put a low level suppression seal on him since that's the only one I know", she explained further.  
'_typical Naruto. He knows how to injure himself so much.' _Sasuke thought while looking at the blond.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Juugo had started a small fire and was heating some leftover fish from the afternoon. Suigetsu was still murmuring to himself about stuff that only he knew about. Karin just trailed after Sasuke and they all gathered around the fire to take dinner. Soon Suigetsu and Karin started arguing about stupid stuff and calling each other words that are not meant to be heard by children. Sasuke as usual, stopped them before they got too loud. He quietly ate his dinner and went to lie down. He started to think about Naruto but soon fell into a dreamless sleep. The rest too went to sleep except for Juugo who stayed awake to take watch and take care of Naruto as well.

Only tomorrow will tell what will happen between Naruto and Sasuke now.

_%%%%%_

**A/N- HEEEY! Thanks a lot for reading guys! Hope you liked the chapter so far. Next chapter will be more interesting as this was just the prologue. R&R!**

**TeOl-EvacuaTion**


End file.
